


Selfish High Heels

by fairyeyes



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: Tumblr request. "I like you your face but maybe! I like you too." After school idol club where Nico tries to get Maki to take school idols besides u's more seriously.





	Selfish High Heels

**Selfish High Heels**

Nico Yazawa couldn’t understand the younger girl at all. She had joined the group because she could finally admit, not just herself, but to everyone else that she enjoyed singing and playing the piano. She wanted to dance along with them and smile. She wanted to create dreams and hopes for a brighter future. And yet, all she ever did was criticize Nico for pushing the other girls hard.

Nishikino Maki, instead, wouldn’t understand why Nico had to. Maki would stare into her face a little deeper. It’s clear that Maki wanted to learn, to understand the older girl’s admiration for the idols, but it’s also clear she wasn’t taking it seriously.

Sometimes, Maki would chuckle in between lectures. Sometimes, with the click-clack of her footsteps, she’d somehow turn Nico’s passion into a joke. Nothing irritated her more than that. Call her selfish, she didn’t want her passions to be turned into a joke. She gritted her teeth and held her tongue.

“Maki,” Nico started, “you really don’t take it seriously, do you?”

Maki looked at her with confusion twisted in her face. “Huh? I’m taking this seriously. I just think it's frivolous to learn about idols when we’re going to make our own music. I don’t see the point.”

Again, anger and annoyance built up in the shorter teen.  _She just doesn’t get it!_  Nico thought as she tried to push back her fury.

She grabbed the other’s wrist. The red-headed girl glared at her as she did this. Before Maki could protest, though, Nico blurted out.

“M-meet me in the club room after school! I need to show you some important idols! You must understand why we’re idols! What idols are meant to do! It’s more than just singing and dancing! Making our own music is just an additional point to our charm! Idols have to go under amazing scrutiny in order to succeed! We have to look at them!”

Somehow, Maki gave her a smile. Nico didn’t understand. She didn’t even want to but she could feel herself blush under it. Nico turned away to avoid Maki’s gaze.

 

**.x.**

“Do you understand now?” Nico said as the idols on screen posed. The idols that were shown had different girls, named Morning Musume. They had just done a song about bubbles and how the girls lectured others about love. It was clear that the girls had been hurt by their boyfriend and they showed off their anguish in the pop song.

It seemed the song was old – but the message was clear. The room had gotten dark since Nico wanted Maki to get the full experience of Morning Musume.’s old videos as they seemed to be either dramatic or silly in nature. Still, Maki still didn’t get the point. She looked bored. She looked disinterested.

Nico felt stupid. How could she have expected someone like her to understand? Still, with the glow of the television in the room, Nico was somehow close to her. Somehow, Maki pulled her in for a small, but powerful kiss.

“I understand now.”


End file.
